paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of The Dogs
Uh Cv Summary: This Entire Story is very unlikely, but has happened.(not really) The paw patrol have recently noticed how dogs are abused and how less then a million owners actually take care of them. all the pups in the Paw patrol except for Marshall have quit the paw patrol create their own independent group. They plan to have the dog and wolf forces Invade Ontario, Quebec, Manitoba, wnd Newfoundland. So far, the pups have just barely invaded not even all of Newfoundland. The Leader of this group is Chase. He has been developing plans to kill humans. (Just so that you know, Ryder will manage to ride this out). Warning: may contain content not appropriate for children under the age of at least 14. might Contain Vulgar Language. (Meanwhile at the former Paw Patrol base) Ryder: Marshall? Marshall: Yeah? Ryder: Would You mind checking on Katie, I haven't seen her since a week ago. I don't know if it's just because we haven't been to the groomers... Or... Anything really. Marshall: I don't mind. (Marshall Exits) Marshall: It's a little windy. (A few mins later after driving Marshall knocks on Katie's door) Marshall: hello? Is anyone home? (No Response) Marshall: Hello? (Knock on door) (the door opens reveling katie) Katie: Good Evening. Katie: Come Inside. Marshall: umm..k. Katie: there's something I need to tell you, Marshall. Marshall: and what is it Exactly? Katie: I need to meet with Ryder about something. May you please drive me there. Marshall: of course, but do you think Ryder will be (3 second delay) Marshall: Jealous? Katie: (chuckle) maybe. Katie: but he might understand. Marshall: ok, get in. (a few minutes later at the Paw Patrol HQ) (Marshall and Katie Arrive) Ryder: welcome back, Marshall (in a slightly confused tone) Ryder: What's Katie doing here? Marshall: She Said She needed to talk to you. Ryder: Ok then. Come inside. (Ryder and Katie enter) Marshall: (Trips on a rock on the way in) Ryder: huh. Youre still very clumsy. (Marshall gets up)) (Marshall enters) Katie: so, you know how chase quit the paw patrol? Ryder: yes. Katie: added started a rebel force? Ryder: he had done that? Katie: yes, and his force has invaded half of Newfoundland. Ryder: well, what's he going to do next? Katie: he dropped one of his plans to devaste humankind. Ryder: well, let's read it. Katie: (gets the paper out of her pocket) Katie: (unfolds the paper) Ryder: may you read it? Katie: of course. Ryder: (turns his focus to the paper) Katie: It says that one possible plan would be to cut off Canada's food supply by poisoning it With some kind of gas. This is where Skye comes in. She will release the gases onto every farm, ranch, and wheat field plus corn field she can find in Canada. Ryder: then we have to get prepared. (Meanwhile at the Newfoundland base) Rubble: I just realized, we have been eating fish for weeks. Chase: I didnt know until now how good fish actually is. Chase: Ok, rubble we need to go on a resource scavenging mission before carrying out the starvation plan. Zuma: but it wont backfire on us, right? Chase: very small chance it might. Zuma: �� Chase: but that's why we're going on a scavenging mission. Chase: Rocky and Rubble, I'm going to have you gather resources that could help us, like scrap metal, scrap food, etc. Zuma: just one thing... Chase: yes, Zuma? Zuma: I know this is the best option for destroying the humans, but wouldn't you think that crippling the food supply would effect our species as well? Chase: I had not considered that... Chase: Everest? Everest: Anything needed? Chase: Zma had just pointed out something I had not accounted for. would you mind grabbing a few of our own species to prevent them from dying? Everest: I will search in Nunavut and British Colombia if I have to. Chase: Good. We all have a common goal. Chase: And Zuma, I will need to go on a final Fshing trip. Skye: what exactly will I do? Chase: after Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Everest return, you will attack the farmland In Canada. Skye: what should we do in the meantime? Chase: I don't know... Just go to bed? Skye: ok... at best, everyone else won't return for 9 hours. (Chase and Skye get in their beds and go to sleep for a short while) (10 hours later) (Chase Wakes up) (Chase thinks about his plan) Chase: (thinking) should we starve Canada, attack it and kill everyone or just make the humans our slaves? Chase: (thinking)maybe cut of for to food supply and then attempt to attack. But obviously they might have arms.yet again, without a food supply, they would convert to cannibalism and kill each other. lets just starve them. (Rocky Barges In) Rocky: I have collected all the scrap metal and resources, as well as some food for the Dog forces. all kinds of breeds Are coming, Everest said. Chase: Damn it, you got a lot of f***ing scrap metal. Rocky: I know , right? Chase: you have done good today. Rocky: I am satisfied with myself. Chase: Where is rubble? Rocky: he should be coming... Rubble: what did you need? Chase: Use This Scrap Metal To Construct Houses for the population and a little bit of this metal to make tools for the population. Rubble: Yes sir! Rocky: Everest had said that a population of 20 dogs will be arriving in 5 hours. Chase: Rubble Better hurry then. (Zuma is seen in the Distance) Zuma: Chase! Chase: Yes? Zuma: I Caught a Total Of 500 Fish! Chase: Good! (Zuma Arrives) Zuma:(panting) to rest sir? Chase: just give me the fish and you'll be in your way to bed. Zuma: ok... (Zuma carries the buckets one by one) (15 minutes later...) Zuma: there is the 125 Buckets... Chase: you may now rest. Zuma: thank you..(goes inside)